$ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 5 \\ 4 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}6 & 4 \\ 5 & 1\end{array}\right]$